


Víctimas

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Death, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Spanish, War Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-19
Updated: 2006-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 de Noviembre de 1981. Es el Día de los Muertos y él está rodeado de cadáveres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Víctimas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR.
> 
> Notas: Escrito antes de HP7

\- Escuché que hubo una explosión...

\- ...el hijo de Martha y Steve Applegate...

\- ...uno de los edificios de Craig Street...

\- ¿Habrá explotado uno de los depósitos? Dicen que guardan químicos ahí...

\- Es horrible, no lo puedo creer...

\- ... una fuga de gas...

\- ...tal vez de la fábrica de pintura... esas cosas son muy inflamables...

\- La viuda del Reverendo Steinback, ¿se acuerda?...

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que doce personas hayan volado por los aires y nadie haya visto nada?

Habían pasado tres días desde que las celebraciones de Halloween tocaron a su fin. Las calabazas pisoteadas por pequeñas tribus infantiles eran arrojadas a la basura, las guirnaldas eran sacadas de los portales, los esqueletos volvían a sus roperos. A medida que el eco de los festejos se apagaba en la distancia, el país regresaba lentamente al trajín de la vida diaria, guardando sus fantasmas y pesadillas hasta el año siguiente. Los muertos regresaban a sus tumbas para dejar en paz a los vivos por otro año más.

En un pequeña ciudad fabril cerca de Gloucester, sin embargo, los muertos no descansaban en paz.

Los vivos tampoco.

***

\- Abby, deja tu cabello en paz¿quieres? Llegarás tarde a la escuela.

Con fastidio, Abby Wyatt dejó caer el cepillo sobre la cómoda. Frunció la nariz. Su flequillo seguía decididamente torcido.

\- ¡Abby!

\- Ya voy, mamá, ya voy.

Echó una última mirada al espejo y de un manotazo trató de acomodar el rebelde flequillo, sin resultado. Abby casi podría haber apostado que su reflejo le dirigía una sonrisa burlona.

Tomó su cartera con los libros de arriba de la cama, se la colgó al hombro y salió de su cuarto para no regresar jamás.

***

La señora Steinback, viuda del fenecido Reverendo Steinback, era mundialmente conocida por dos cosas.

La primera era su gesto adusto. Decían aquellos quienes la conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo que ninguna sonrisa había alumbrado ese rostro sonbrío en veinticinco años. Los que no la conocían hacía tanto pero estaban igualmente familiarizados con su ceño eternamente fruncido habrían apostado que la señora Steinback no había sonreído jamás. Cual era el motivo de dicha severidad, nadie lo sabía, pero aquellos que habían sido objeto de sus miradas airadas por debajo de las hirsutas cejas sabían que no era buena idea hacerla enfadar.

La segunda era su tacañería. No había en toda la ciudad persona más meticulosa con sus propias cuentas ni más pendiente de las ajenas. Ni una moneda de un penique se le escapaba por los agujeros de ningún bolsillo, y su esposo era el único reverendo conocido por pronunciar sus sermones dominicales enfundado en pantalones llenos de remiendos.

Aquella gélida mañana de noviembre que no presagiaba nada bueno – los inviernos ya no eran como cuando ella era niña, en estos tiempos hasta el clima parecía haberse degradado – la señora Steinback estaba buscando las llaves para abrir la puerta de su modesta casa en Hill Road cuando hizo un descubrimiento alarmante. ¡Había olvidado la bolsa con las papas en la puerta de la verdulería!

Torció la boca. Conociéndolo, no tenía ninguna duda de que Sammy, el verdulero, era perfectamente capaz de tomar el kilo de papas que ella había comprado en buena ley – si bien regateando como era debido el desorbitante precio – y volverlo a colocar en los cajones para venderlo otra vez a alguna víctima incauta. Lo que la señora Steinback no dudaba era que si ella iba a reclamar su bolsa, el muy tunante de Sammy lo negaría todo. Diría que ella imaginaba cosas o que se estaba volviendo senil. Hasta tal vez la acusase de algún tipo de fraude. ¡Qué descaro, dudar de la palabra de la viuda del Reverendo Steinback, que en paz descansase!

Aunque quizás no había sido Sammy, después de todo. Tranquilamente alguna de las otras ancianas que estaban allí pululando pudo haber tomado su bolsa y llevársela como si tal cosa. O tal vez un gamberro que pasaba por allí la agarró sólo por molestar...

La señora Steinback frunció el ceño aún más y apretó los labios. Tal vez no sirviese de nada, pero de todos modos no dormiría tranquila si no regresaba a la tienda para recuperar su bolsa. Después de todo, un kilo de papas era un kilo de papas.

Con una expresión de resolución en su rostro austero, la señora Steinback giró sobre sus talones para volver sobre sus pasos y recuperar lo que era suyo por derecho.

Nunca llegó a la tienda.

***

\- ¿Es que no puede pasar un maldito día sin que estés con la boca pegada a la lata?

Bernie Sanders no se molestó en apartar la vista del televisor. Sabía ya de sobra lo que vería y, sabiendo también lo que escucharía a continuación, decidió darle otro trago a la fiel Guiness.

\- Si dejaras de tomar, podrías recuperar el trabajo en la fábrica y yo no tendría que dejar a Toby en lo de mi madre para matarme trabajando durante doce horas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Puedes dejar a Toby a mi cargo, si eso es lo que te importa.

Bernie estaba seguro que Trudy estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, los brazos cruzados sobre el escuálido pecho y los cabellos color ratón saliéndose de la desprolija cola de caballo. También estaba seguro de que en aquel momento lo miraba con tanto odio como era capaz.

\- Como si tu hijo te importase un comino – Resopló con impaciencia – Mira, me tienes harta. Si para cuando vuelvo tú aun estás allí pegado al televisor y con una maldita cerveza en la mano, te juro que...

\- Tomarás a mi hijo junto con todas tus cosas para marcharte a lo de tu madre y yo no volveré a verles el pelo a ambos – Bebió otro sorbo – Cambia el rollo y lárgate de una vez, ¿quieres?

Trudy soltó un grito frustrado y lo siguiente que Bernie oyó fue un terrible portazo seguido por el sonido de sus pasos alejándose por el corredor. Se encogió de hombros y tomó otro trago de cerveza.

Poco se imaginaba que, esta vez, Trudy cumpliría su promesa a pesar de sí misma y él tendría auténticas razones para emborracharse.

***

El Viejo John – así, en mayúscula y sin apellidos, porque no precisaba ninguno – dormía plácidamente acurrucado contra unas cuantas bolsas de basura que le hacían las veces de mullidas almohadas y colchón. El frío del mes de noviembre atravesaba sus ropas agujereadas y se le clavaba en la piel como cuchillas, pero ese nimio detalle no perturbaba su sueño, como tampoco lo hacía el insoportable hedor putrefacto del callejón. Uno no pasaba casi toda una vida en las calles sin aprender a prescindir de ciertos lujos para sobrevivir, sobre todo cuando uno tenía preocupaciones más acuciantes, como conseguir dinero para una cerveza o para ir al hipódromo.

Todo era cuestión de prioridades.

Su sueño era tan profundo que tampoco se inmutó ante la rata que se trepó con descaro a sus hombros, miró a su alrededor, casi como si esperase que alguien la persiguiera, y continuó su camino hacia otro callejón. El Viejo John tampoco abrió los ojos cuando un joven moreno atravesó como un vendaval el callejón, sus ojos grises inyectados en sangre y sosteniendo una pequeña vara de madera como si de un revólver se tratase.

Para cuando el Viejo John finalmente abrió los ojos, ya era demasiado tarde.

***

Recortados contra el uniforme gris del cielo invernal, prendas, sábanas y toallas flameaban en el aire, retazos de color que destelleaban en la gris monotonía de la mañana. Rojo, verde, azul, amarillo, violeta... Ni en la paleta del mejor pintor había una combinación de colores más atrayente.

Fiona Donnelly contempló las telas sacudiéndose en la brisa matinal y sonrió. El patio era sucio y sombrío, rodeado por viejos edificios de ladrillo que parecían encorvarse sobre él, robándole toda luz y todo retazo de cielo que pudiera llegar hasta aquel oscuro rincón de la urbe. Era un lugar triste y descolorido, de pintura descascarada y hojas secas arremolinándose en los rincones... pero los colores, los colores lo cambiaban todo. A sus ojos, el patio se transformaba en algo salido de un cuadro, algo alejado del tedio cotidiano y vulgar. A sus ojos, el gris del mundo se transformaba en magia de colores.

Fiona reflexionaba sobre esto, y sobre el milagro de poder hallar la belleza en pequeñas cosas, mientras tendía la ropa en las cuerdas. Tarareaba en voz baja y sonreía, extrañamente feliz con un acto rutinario que le permitía agregar un poco de color a un lugar tan triste y frío. Su sonrisa no se borró con el pinchazo de dolor que levantar la canasta con la ropa le producía en la cintura, ni con la humedad que parecía clavársele en los huesos maltrechos por la artritis. Era un día en el que sencillamente nada podría hacerle perder su buen humor.

Hasta el momento en que su cuerpo voló por el aire en pedazos, la sonrisa seguía dibujada en el rostro de Fiona.

***

El señor y la señora Buckle caminaban por Craig Street tomados del brazo, en absoluto silencio. Para cualquier observador casual podría haber resultado extraño este silencio compartido, podría haber parecido, a ojos de terceros, que este silencio era una pared indestructible que se cernía entre ellos, como en otros tantos matrimonios donde la rutina y el callar son los peores enemigos.

Con casi cincuenta años de casados, sin embargo, los Buckle habían aprendido que conocer a una persona implicaba poder estar en silencio con ella y sentirse reconfortado por su presencia, sin necesidad de palabras para llenar el vacío.

Ella sonreía dulcemente y él sabía, sin preguntarlo, que pensaba en la pequeña Lucy que pronto nacería y en los pequeños escarpines rosados que habían ocupado las ajadas manos durante todo el otoño. Él sonrió también, recordando la felicidad en el rostro de su hijo cuando les había dado la noticia, pensando en cómo sería cuando sostuviera a la pequeña Lucy en sus brazos por vez primera, como sería cuando ella lo llamase "abuelo"...

El señor y la señora Buckle sonreían, pensando en un futuro brillante para su nieta, planeando fiestas de cumpleaños, navidades, disfraces de Halloween, soñando con actos escolares. Imaginando cómo sería su sonrisa, el timbre de su voz, el color de sus ojos. Los dos construían en silencio un universo de posibilidades, una red dorada de sueños para contener el cariño que sentpian por un ser que aun no estaba en esta Tierra...

Los sueños se desvanecen con la llegada de la mañana. Los sueños de los Buckle, en cambio, se disolvieron con una explosión.

***

Mickey Bertram hablaba con gran entusiasmo, agitando los brazos como las aspas de un molino. Eric Grimes tenía que admitir que el muchacho sabía hablar. Se le encendían las mejillas, se le agravaba la voz, e imprimía tal convicción a cada una de sus palabras que Eric no dudaba que algún día convnecería a los cerdos de que podían volar.

Ahora les estaba brindando el honor de escuchar por vigésima vez su discurso sobre la organización de los sindicatos, la camaradería de los trabajadores, la necesidad de enfrentarse a los empleadores capitalistas, el inicio de una oportuna huelga para mejorar los derechos de los obreros...

Eric miró de reojo a su otro compañero de trabajo que caminaba a su lado. La expresión de Mackenzie O'Ryan era sombría y hermética. Las encendidas palabras de Mickey parecían rebotar contra un campo de fuerza que parecía rodearlo de energía negativa. Eric no lo culpaba. Sabía que en lo de los O'Ryan los niños debían apiñarse en una sola cama en las noches invernales con la esperanza de albergar algo de calor, sabía que las cuentas de los médicos se apilaban mientras la vida de la señora O'Ryan se apagaba lentamente, sabía que no siempre alcanzaba para la leche o los zapatos nuevos.

Eric pensó en su propia casa, con sus paredes despintadas y su televisor eternamente roto, por no mencionar la heladera a la que le faltaba una puerta. Pensó en Mary, con los codos apoyados en la mesa desvencijada, tratando desesperadamente de hacer malabares que permitiesen pagar todas sus deudas... Miró de nuevo a Mickey, que seguía hablando con la misma pasión, sin percatarse que nadie le escuchaba ya.

A Eric le hubiera gustado explicarle todo eso a Mickey. Le hubiera gustado explicarle que el marxismo se estaba muriendo, que los trabajadores estaban demasiado preocupados por el bienestar precario de sus familias como para poder sentir solidaridad con sus camaradas, que el precio de enfrentarse a los grandes jefes capitalistas era demasiado alto para un pobre obrero de una pequeña fábrica. Le hubiera gustado poder explicárselo todo, poder hacerle ver las cosas tal como las veían aquellos que no tenían más remedio que cuidar de niños y esposa... pero Eric nunca había tenido el don de Mickey para hablar y guardó silencio.

De golpe Mickey se calló. Por un instante, en la calle reinó el silencio. Eric pudo sentir la quietud en el aire, quietud que no dejaba de estar cargada de tensión, como la calma del cielo antes de una tormenta eléctrica.

Un segundo después, el mundo se encendió en un fulgor blanco derritiéndose a su alrededor, y Eric se derritió con él.

***

Tonto, lerdo, idiota, retardado, estúpido, lelo.

Francis Applegate, sentado en los escalones de entrada de un edificio feo de pintura descascarada, contemplaba el interminable gris de la calle. Se preguntó si así era el interior de su cabeza: una línea interminable y monótonamente gris, irremediablemente vacía, sin un destello de color, sin la sombra de algo hermoso.

Franz el Tonto. El Lento, el Idiota. Francis empezó a balancearse, hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Su madre decía que eso era de autistas. Él no sabía qué era un autista y no estaba seguro de si era algo bueno o no. Su madre era doctora y sabía muchas cosas, pero rara vez se tomaba el tiempo en intentar explicárselas a ese chico tan poco brillante que le había tocado de hijo.

Papá tampoco tenía tiempo de explicarle nada y eso que siempre les estaba explicando cosas a otros. Era profesor en la universidad, y todo el tiempo tenía que estar explicando variables y derivadas, funciones y gráficos extraños como jeroglíficos. Pero papá le explicaba esas cosas a chicos inteligentes, a chicos que no se trababan al repetir la tabla del nueve y que ya iban a la universidad y sabían montones y montones de cosas. Él no sabía nada de nada.

Franz el Estúpido.

Así le decían en la escuela, cuando se molestaba en ir, y en el barrio. Todos sabían que había algo que no estaba bien con la cabeza del hijo de Martha y Steve Applegate. No era que fuese malo, ni peligroso, simplemente las ideas parecían caérsele por los agujeros de la red deshecha que era su mente. Él se esforzaba por comprender, pero el mundo era un lugar extraño en constante movimiento, en un constante trajín y en un constante cambio que él no podía seguir.

Franz el Lelo.

Escuchó un golpe y una maldición murmurada entre dientes y al levantar la vista vio a una chica unos pocos años mayor que él. Era una chica muy bonita, con largos cabellos oscuros que una banda elástica no lograba sujetar, labios delgados fruncidos por la frustración y piernas largas. Empujaba un cochecito con un bebé de grandes ojos oscuros que miraban todo, que  _entendían_  todo. A Francis lo maravilló que una criatura tan pequeña, con una cabeza tan minúscula donde no cabía un cerebro entero, pareciera entender todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor cuando él mismo no entendía nada.

O tal vez sí. No se precisaba ser un genio para ver el problema de la chica: la rueda del cochecito se había trabado y no la dejaba avanzar. La chica intentó arrastrar el cochecito sin éxito, sus labios formaron un puchero y por un momento, él creyó que se echaría a llorar.

Se levantó de inmediato y la saludó con timidez. El saludo de ella fue un poco más frío, teñido por la desconfianza. Cuando él logró destrabar la rueda, sin embargo, ella le dirigió una sonrisa que podría haber derretido todo el frío de aquella mañana de Noviembre.

\- Gracias. No sé cuánto tiempo hubiera estado yo tratando de arrastrar el cochecito...

\- ¡A LILY Y A JAMES, SIRIUS! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?

Los dos se sobresaltaron antes los gritos desgarradores del hombre, que parecían provenir de algún sitio dentro del edificio frente al cual ellos dos estaban de pie. Se miraron y miraron al edificio. Súbitamente, Francis tuvo un escalofrío.

\- ¿Qué crees que...?

La explosión ahogó todo lo demás.

***

_Miro alrededor mío y veo destrucción, miro alrededor mío y veo cadáveres, restos insignificantes de lo que alguna vez fueron seres humanos. Seres humanos, personas de carne y hueso con sangre corriendo por sus venas, con sueños e ilusiones, con una rutina y una serie de frustraciones cotidianas. Personas que tenían amigos, enemigos, amantes, que ahora son trozos de cuerpo dispersos en el suelo. Me pregunto si lograrán juntar los pedazos, si sus familias podrán enterrar enteros a sus muertos o tendrán que conformarse con piezas de un rompecabezas incompleto..._

_Doce personas muertas. Doce clavos que el pequeño Peter ha clavado en mi cruz. Lo pienso y estallo en carcajadas._

_Una visión de cabellos negros, ojos castaños, sonrisa ancha cabellos rojos, ojos esmeralda, sonrisa dulce. Siento escalofríos pero sigo riéndome._

_Catorce, dice una voz en mi cabeza. Son catorce muertos, no doce._

_La risa se convierte en llanto._

_***_

_Abigail Wyatt Marzo de 1966 – Noviembre de 1981_

_Herminia Stevenson Buckle Abril de 1913 – Noviembre de 1981_

_Simon Buckle Enero de 1909 – Noviembre de 1981_

_Francis Applegate Julio de 1959 – Noviembre de 1981_

_Trudy Clark Sanders Septiembre de 1957 – Noviembre de 1981_

_Tobias Sanders Noviembre de 1980 – Noviembre de 1981_

_Gareth John Meadowes Febrero de 1924 – Noviembre de 1981_

_Myra Tabnern Steinback Octubre de de 1915 – Noviembre de 1981_

_Fiona Donnelly Mayo de 1927 – Noviembre de 1981_

_Mackenzie O'Ryan Diciembre de 1936 – Noviembre de 1981_

_Eric Grimes Agosto de 1945 – Noviembre de 1981_

_Michael Bertram Junio de 1951 – Noviembre de 1981_

_James Potter 27 de Marzo de 1960 – 31 de Octubre de 1981_

_Lily Evans Potter 30 de Enero de 1960 – 31 de Octubre de 1981_

  
_  
_   



End file.
